


Dusty Roads

by misfit_royals



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Crying, Feels, Fluff, Junkrat - Freeform, M/M, Oral Sex, Roadhog - Freeform, Smut, more tags will be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 07:03:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7674784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misfit_royals/pseuds/misfit_royals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junkrat ends up getting Roadhog and himself stuck in the middle of nowhere in some dirt town. With both of their nerves on edge some unexpected things happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm clearly new lol hi please be gentle with your comments I know this may suck but I'm going to try

The small town looked to be something out of a dumb country movie. The rickety old wooden signs swung lightly as a dry desert breeze blew against it.  
A scrawny junker of a man took a deep breath, admiring the new little homestead. "Oi' Roadie!!" The cheery little bugger hobbled over to the massive man in front of him. "Think'ya find some good pigs around here!? Maybe you can take your mask off for them~" 

An unamused growl could be heard behind Roadhog's mask. He clearly didn't find Junkrat's comment very funny.

Rolling his eyes Junkrat decided to drop the little jokes and focus on the task at hand.  
They had traveled a long way on Mako's bike and someone (obviously Jamie) had forgot to refuel at their last rest stop. So the two were now stuck in this little town until they could find some form of transport.  
Roadhog didn't seem to like this place, but Junkrat couldn't really tell since the large junker kept the dark mask on. Why did he need it? Was he hiding something? Maybe handsome good looks?  
Jamie snickered deviously and suddenly jumped onto the large man's back. That earned a clearly angry grunt. "Can't I have just'a wee little looksy? C'mon you old bloke! Lemme look!"  
Slender fingers started to try and unbuckle the straps. He had crossed the line.

Hog grabbed onto the scrawny man's prosthetic leg and yanked him from his back. Dangling him high above the ground with no mercy at all. "Don't touch me. You're not my friend, you're my employer, and that's it. Got it? What's behind this mask is for me to know and you to never find out!" 

Jamie could tell his so called 'friend' was on the verge of actually killing him. But that wasn't his main concern.  
They had been threw so much together. Junkrat had lost two limbs and Roadie stayed by his side, even though he could have left him to the buzzards. Over the past few months they'd gotten richer, and closer. At least Rat thought they did. Maybe all the laughs they shared meant nothing? Had Junkrat gotten the wrong idea?  
His flesh leg kicked out and hit his partner right in the face, the larger man quickly dropping him in a panic.  
The lug seemed to care more about stupid mask then his own frie-- Boss.  
"Who said I wanted to be'yer friend? S'not like anyone would want to be friends with a prick like you!"  
Jamie's voice seemed to have no backbone and even sounded a bit hurt.

Hog reached a hand out to Jamie so he could help him off the ground, but his meaty hand was hit away, kind of.  
Rat never seemed to be upset about things. Roadhog had only seen him cry once but it was over some sappy movie. He didn't know just how sensitive Jamie really was.

"I'm stayin' in the bar! You can go any place your tubby ass wants! I don't care!" Junkrat staggered to his feet, brushing some dirt off his pants (which didn't do much since he was covered with gunpowder and God only knows what else).

"It gets cold in the desert. Take some of the blank-" Roadhog cut himself off when he noticed Junkrat had already started walking away.  
'Another one of these tantrums again? He acts like a little kid!' The large man thought to himself, grunting in annoyance. He didn't bother chasing after the annoying boss of his. He was a bodyguard, not a babysitter. Jamie had taken the bar so that meant he got to pick someplace else to sleep.  
Mako had been walking towards a motel one minute and the next he was right by the bar. "The hell?" Growling under his breath he took a seat on the dirt.  
Hog's bike had all of their supplies on it, meaning Junkrat hadn't bothered grabbing anything in his fit of rage. No blankets, No scratchy pillow, and no Hog.

Jamie had no goddamn idea his bodyguard was just beneath a window on the saloon. He was to heated to think properly. "Piss'n bloody hell!! Stupid bugger! Thinkin' I'm his chum! Hah! No way n'hell!" Pacing around the back counter of the cluttered bar Jamie tried to calm down. Why was he so riled up? It wasn't like he cared about not being friends with Roadhog..Right?  
He very slowly stopped his pacing and sunk down to the floor, hands tangling themselves in his forever burning hair. "Don't need nobody! I'm strong! I can protect me own arse! He's just mad cuz I don't wanna be chums! I don't like him or anything..he's not mysteriously charming...warm....gentle..and...." Junkrat found himself quietly sniffling under his breath, something he hadn't done in a long while. 

Roadhog could hear his partner's tantrum quite easily, everything seemed to be going the same. Pacing, followed by yelling at nothing, then crying. "Wait...what?"  
The large junker quickly sat up and pressed his ear against the thin walls of the bar only to hear very faint cries. "What a baby... He probably got some gunpowder in his eye or something.." Mako leaned himself back, trying to ignore the pathetic little whimpers of Rat.

"Mako....please.." Junkrat curled himself up under the counter as if he was trying to hide from his shame.

Roadhog may have been big but he was up on his feet in mere seconds. Jamie had called his name. His REAL name. Large boots clanked around as he ran (at least he tried to run) to the entrance of the bar, kicking the door down. "Rat!" His voice boomed much louder then it ever had before.  
No reply came. The 'one man apocalypse' started to panic a little. He couldn't hear the crying anymore. Had something happened in the few seconds it took him to get inside? He had no clue.  
Muscular arms began throwing tables and chairs in scattered directions. Desperation now consuming the usually calm man. "Junkrat for fucks sake! Where are you at!?" Once again there was no reply.  
Mako had checked everywhere inside the damn saloon. Since Rat wasn't in plain sight he didn't noticed the shivering man beneath the counter.  
"Jamie please come out. I don't get paid if you're dead!" Although that was true, he really didn't care about the money now. He wouldn't admit it but he felt genuinely worried about his partner.

"T'fuck you want..?" A reply was finally given from Junkrat. Mako had only used his real name once, and that was the day they made their deal. So now Jamie really felt like this was impor--  
The entire bar counter was ripped from the wall in one quick movement.  
Due to this sudden action Rat yelped in surprise. A large hand reached down and yanked him up by the strap of his vest. "Lemme go ya'bugger!! Ain't nobody asked you to come in here!!" Junkrat struggled violently until all movement was restricted.  
An arm that was easily thicker then his torso wrapped around Jamie's back as another held his waist.

"I heard you...why'd you say my name? How do you even remember that?" Mako plopped down on the floor with the small junker still pressed against his belly.

"Don't know what'cha talkin bout mate...I didn't say anything! Here I was, tryin to catch some z's when your fat arse busted me door down!" His lie could easily be seen threw since his voice still had no backbone. Junkrat's flesh hand reached up to hide his eyes. A forced grin appearing on his face. "I'm fine! Now lemme go you big lug! Go back to'yer pretty lil mot--"

"Let me see." Mako's words came out as a possessive growl.

"S-see what mate? Ain't got nothin to show yo--"

"Your face. Move your hand."

The order sent chills up Jamie's spine. He didn't feel like getting tossed around like a rag doll again.  
So, he moved his hand.  
Puffy red eyes still full of tears came into view, a trail of cleanliness down the junker's cheeks showed where other tears had rolled down. "Happy? Now fuck off...I'm not in the mood to argue with you right now.." His twig like arms couldn't push the broad man away from him. But he still tried.

Roadhog felt his heart, which he thought had died along with the name Mako, suddenly ached in his chest. "Jamie...did I do that?" He asked, referring to the obvious tears still trying to roll down his partner's cheeks.

"Dunno what you mean. I'm fine...Hog you must be losin your..Oi! What the hell are you doin??" Jamie watched as the black mask he had finally registered as Roadhog's face was removed. "Hooley Dooley.." 

The man's cheeks were chubby with light stubble, His lips were plump and looked surprisingly soft, and wow were those some pretty eyes. Deep brown pools of pure beauty. Hog had a few scars across his face but that just gave a man character.  
"Why'd ya do that..? Hog say something...yer freakin me out'ere.." The junker let out a nervous laugh as the face drew closer. Jamie tensed up, bracing for whatever was to come, but was quickly surprised at Hog's actions.  
Scruffy cheeks nuzzled against his tear stained ones, bringing a sort of forgotten comfort to the small junker. He'd never seen his rough and tough bodyguard look so vulnerable.  
"Stop it! That tickles mate!" Junkrat tried to muffle a giggle but his 'friend' seemed to ignore his comment. 

The tickling nuzzles continued until Jamie no longer had tears in his eyes and he was laughing quite happily.  
Hog, who seemed satisfied with his work, went to put the mask back on but was stopped by a pair of small hands.

"Please keep it off...just for tonight....I want to get a nice good look at'cha before you become a piggy man again.." The ausie gave probably the cutest little pouting face known to man, hoping to get his way, and he did.  
With a groan Hog set the black mask aside and allowed Junkrat to inspect him. Shit was this embarrassing. Nobody had looked at his scarred up face for years, let alone touched it. "Rat come on..it's not a big deal.." He grumbled, dark brown eyes shying to the side.

"Are you daft!? You've got to be an angel! Only reason'ya fell was because you got to tubby!" The rat did his signature cackle before he quickly shut himself up. A comment like that usually earned him a smack on the back of his head. "H-Hoggy I didn't mean to say th--"  
A large hand gently rubbed his hair, giving the scrawny junker a reason to sigh quite happily.

"Sorry I made you cry, won't happen again. Just got a bit angry..we were walking with the bike for a while and it was hot...so I lost my cool. We're friends, or chums as you like to call it." Roadhog blinked in confusion as Jamie stared up at him with shimmering eyes. This was the face the crazy bloke made when he saw a huge explosion. "Jamie what is it? You're freaking me out.."

"Nothin'...it's just I haven't heard you talk that much before..I'm just takin it all in I guess. I like when you talk, your voice is scary but soothing." Junkrat could have sworn he saw a momentary blush on the brutes cheeks. He was loving this.

"Go to sleep, I'll keep you warm and safe. Just don't wet yourself, got it?" A deep chuckle managed to find its way out of Roadhog. Yes. He had laughed at his own joke.

Junkrat playfully hit his chest with a light chuckle himself, "I haven't done that for at least a month now!!"

Roadhog suddenly looked extremely concerned, possibly regretting his decision of letting Rat sleep on him.  
Jamie's burst of giggles and full on laughter quickly reassured him though.

"You big lug! I'm kiddin! The look on yer face was priceless!!!"

Roadhog used his rather large index finger and thumb to pinch at his partner's cheek. There wasn't much TO pinch on the scrawny junker but he made due.

Jamie gently moved his head to nuzzle into the large palm of Hog's hand, he found comfort in the giant man's warmth. "G'nite Hoggy, make sure you wake me up if you want some sleep to."

"I'll make sure to wake you then. Go to bed you dumbass." With one last little nuzzle against his hand Rat quite easily passed out, a content smile now on his sleeping face.

Hog made sure his boss was out cold before he carefully removed the prosthetic arm. The faint click it made caused the junker in his arms to whimper. Maybe he didn't like the sound or...did he hurt Rat.  
Upon further inspection Mako didn't see any signs of discomfort, just a few little tweaks here and there, but that was normal. Rolling his eyes he reached for the metal leg. Things were much harder then expected.  
"Bloody hell...how does he even get this thing on and off"  
Frustration set over the large man as he rubbed at the good portion of Jamie's thigh. He figured the guy would tense up a little to make things easier, he got it half right.  
The scrawny man lifted his leg up to get away from whatever was touching it, but, he also moaned. He moaned incredibly sweetly and quietly.  
Hog paused in absolute shock. Had he seriously just caused such a cute noise? Boy did he want to hear it again. "No. Knock it off you're tired is all.." He growled, finally getting the damn leg of.  
Roadhog changed the position of his partner so he was snuggled up against his shoulder. Rat always seemed to hang on his damn shoulders so he figured that's where he'd want to be.  
Listening to the soft peaceful breathing actually made the large junker drowsy. "Maybe a couples winks won't hurt.." He was out like a light, he somehow didn't fall back while asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story continues with a little twist.

Loud shouts stirred Junkrat from what had been a peaceful slumber. Bright orange eyes groggily fluttered open. "Fuckin hell..what's with all the babblin?" Groaning he went to get up when he realized he wasn't on the floor. His body pressed snuggly against Hog's thanks to the large arms holding him. He'd almost forgotten last night's events.  
"Oi' tubby wake up! We got company!" Blurting that out probably wasn't the best idea. Roadhog had more instinct then an animal. The slightest bit of possible danger made him defensive and on the look out.  
When the big lug heard his boss's comment he practically threw Junkrat over his shoulder, now acting like a meat shield.

"Big guy calm down!! I ain't in no danger! Put me arse down!" The stub of his legs hitting the muscular junker's back.  
Hog was in a bit of shock since he'd been waken up so abruptly. He saw no immediate danger, or really any at all. There were voices outside but it seemed to mostly be concerned townsfolk. Great, he had to deal with people.  
Setting the scrawny junker down Hog put his mask back on. He still had his hook and chain on him so he could defend himself.

"The fuck? Why aren't you blowin'em sky high?" Junkrat clicked his prosthetic limbs back on before moving back to his friends side.  
He'd forgotten the door had been kicked down..that explained the sudden concern honestly. "G'day ladies and gents! We ain't gonna hurt you unless you piss me off!"

"That's Junkrat!" One women gasped.

"He's got the pig man by him to! Oh, this is horrible!" Another chimed.

Junkrat bursted into a fit of insane laughter, flesh hand slapping his thigh. "You're damn right! You scared'a me? Boo! Im gonna gettcha!!"

Townspeople jumped back, a few even screaming. They weren't afraid of Rat. The towering man behind him was death glaring the entire crowd threw his mask. People could just tell.

"W-what do you want? We ain't got much money 'round these parts. State you're price! Please don't hurt us! Y'all must need something!" A man who appeared to be the mayor said.

"We want fancy hats, some high heels, bombs, hogdrogen, a cat, some bandages, a huge dil--" A large hand covered Jamie's mouth, and nearly his entire face.

"Fuel, water, and food. Also a bath because it's been a while." The deep menacing voice of Roadhog silenced the crowd. Although he seemed rather calm, he was freaking out inside thanks the Rat. The little shit was licking the palm of his hand while chuckling under his breath.  
Their tender moment last night seemed like it never happened in Junkrat's mind.

"We will have a feast! Clothes will be given to you and we will cook all our best dishes! We will fill all the fuel tanks you need, just spare the town and please...keep your friend under control..." The mayor looked over to Junkrat whose tongue was now wiggling between Roadhog's fingers.

"Just get it!!" The large man's temper wore thin and scared the hell out of the townsfolk.   
They all scattered and seemed to go to work on pleasing the criminals.

Roadhog finally moved his slobbered up hand away from Junkrat's face with a grunt of annoyance. "Rat why? Just...why?" He asked, honestly curious as to what was going threw his boss's head.

Junkrat doubled over laughing, a bright smile on his face. "I dunno! Just felt like I should do it!" He was certainly proud of himself.  
Roadhog didn't look proud of his actions at all though.   
Grabbing Jamie's vest strap he carried him all the way over to what looked to be a diner. God was he hungry. How long had it been since they last ate? His main concern was Junkrat. Had he gotten lighter? Maybe a litt--  
"Hog, why'd you stop? You look like a bloody weirdo standin in front of the food place.."   
Roadhog quickly snapped out of his thoughts and looked down to the junker dangling under his hand.  
The behemoth growled in response, entering the diner.   
It had only been a few minutes but there was a huge array of food.  
Fruits, eggs, bacon, waffles, and SO much more.

Junkrat unclipped his vest so he was set free. Like a happy child he ran over to the food jumping up and down. "Hooley Dooley!! Look at this! Hog it's beautiful! Think I'm gonna cry mate! Brings a tear to me eye!" Giving a fake sniffle. The junker instantly began stuffing his face. A bite of this, a gulp of that, maybe even an entire chomp. He ate like a starved animal.  
Roadhog was just as hungry but he was a bit more polite about eating. He slid his mask up partly and finished whatever Junkrat didn't. He always ended up eating more then intended.   
Thankfully Jamie tuckered out and plopped himself down in a creaky stool. "Good shit! I won't blow this buildin' up since it's got good food..but maybe another one."  
This junker had the attention span of a goldfish and attempted to run off, but he got grabbed in Roadhog's large hand.

"Relax for a second. You'll burn off the calories you just got in seconds if you go runnin' off." Hog got up from his seat with a groan. It seemed he had to carry the little shit again.  
Slipping the vest back on Jamie he carefully pulled the scrawny junker onto his shoulders.

"You're so tall Hoggy! Let's go to the clothes store! I want to see you in a tux or maybe a frilly dress, hm~?"

"Not wearing a dress." Roadhog purposely let Jamie hit his head on the doorframe. A very low chuckle could barely be heard from under the mask. Junkrat was pitching another fit, this one making about as much sense as a shark swimming on land. Although Jamie was annoying, Mako couldn't imagine life without him. The little bugger had brought a new found bit of happiness back into his life.

"Hog, can I ask ya something?" Junkrat gently began messing with Hog's bun.

"What?" The large man replied.

"Do ya think...we will ever find a place of our dreams? Maybe a cottage in the woods, or some nice house in the city?" 

"Rat, we are on the run. That's not going to happen in this lifetime. Plus you and I will eventually part ways." Roadhog hated to burst the male's bubble but it was true. Cops would be right outside their house in seconds if they tried to settle down. The hands playing with his hair came to a slow stop. A very rare silence passed over the two. Rat had to be thinking or something.

"Way to shoot me arse down..I was saying 'what if', like if we ever could. I know we got ourselves done up real bad right now. I ain't that dumb. I know we will have to part days one day...but I hope it's because I died or somethin..I'm not good at goodbyes.." Jamie became silent for the entire way over to the clothes store.

Roadhog decided not to go inside, even though they were right there. Removing Junkrat from his shoulder he carefully set him down on a metal bench. He was quick to sit beside him , the bench groaning under his weight. "Rat, get that sappy look off your face. We can deal with stuff when it happens. For now...just enjoy the bit of peace we have here.."

Jamie suddenly hugged Mako's arm, almost as if his life depended on it. "Promise me you'll stay..I don't want to lose you..you're a pain in me side sometimes but things would be so boring without you..I really like you."  
Rat's cheeks heated up to a bright red that was about the same color as the burning tips of his hair.

Mako couldn't exactly see the blush but he could feel it against his arm. Why was his boss blushing? This didn't make much sense to him, but he decided to lie in order to cheer him up. "I promise I'll stay with you. I like you to, Jamie." His plan to cheer the junker up worked but at what price? Junkrat suddenly leaped off the bench with a joyful 'Yahoo!' before scampering off into the clothes store.

Jamie saw so many things he wanted. Expensive looking watches, hats, and much more. He didn't know where to start. The only thing he took remotely seriously was blowing things up. Each wire had to be perfect, nothing could be out of place. So him running around the shop grabbing random clothes wasn't surprising.

Hog groaned in annoyance but eventually heaved himself off the creaking bench. "I wonder what he's already got himself int--"  
He regretted walking inside.  
Jamie was dancing around with a tight red dress and a pair of high heels. Even his peg leg was partly in the shoe.

"You like it? I can be disguised as a country gal!" Striking a rather ridiculous pose he awaited a reply. His friend didn't know what to say and Junkrat loved it.  
Roadhog seemed to be in a minor state of shock, Jamie took this chance to run over.  
Grabbing a women's sun hat he quickly placed it atop the large junker's head. "Don't you look all fancy mate~? Wanna put some heels on?" A very familiar burst of laughter echoed around the shop. Junkrat couldn't get enough of his own jokes. But Roadie could.

Mako tossed to hat aside carelessly, not in the mood to fool around in this shitty little town. Spending another night here would be hell. "Put your clothes back on. They've probably filled the hog with fuel already. Let's go." Even though he wasn't the boss he usually took charge of things, Junkrat didn't enjoy that.

"You're just mad cause you can't fit in this dress! I'm takin it with me! I'll leave the shoes but I'm keepin me dress!" Sticking out his tongue very stubbornly Jamie went into the back room, slowly out of his new favorite outfit. He could hear Hog's impatiently growling. Man had he pissed him the hell off!   
"Comin! Geez! What crawled up'yer arse and died? Roadie you gotta relax a lil!"

Roadhog, for what was probably the fourth time today, bursted into the changing room and started to drag Rat out.   
"Hog I've only got me bloomers on!! Put me the fuck down!!"   
Mako ignored the demands without a care.   
This was for the best. Junkrat wouldn't have willingly tagged long if he knew where he was going.  
Heavy footsteps came to a stop in front of a hot springs, it smelt like sulfur, or at least he assumed it did.

The scrawny junker he was holding starting screaming like a banshee, he knew what was going on. "Roadie! Please spare me!! What'ave I done to deserve this!? You wouldn't do this to your belov--" Junkrat was stripped of his prosthetic limbs and bloomers , before being thrown into the water.  
He momentarily started thrashing about like a beached whale. He couldn't swim, so he thought he would drown.  
The heavy burst of laughter that came from his partner quickly made him realize he was in no danger.  
"Fuck you!! I'm getting out of this shitty thing! Help me! I can't get out alone!" Flesh arm tightly gripped the edge, he was now a little scared.  
"Hog, I'm off balanced in here! Please!!"

Roadhog stripped off his clothes (his mask still on) before sinking down into the water. He ignored the whining since Rat tended to do that a lot. Glancing over in the scrawny junker's direction..was it the right direction?  
"Junkrat where are you at? Quit playi--!!" Looking into the water he saw the somehow still flaming hair of his boss beneath the water. Large hands dove into the water to pull his drowning friend out of the water.  
Jamie came up coughing and gasping for air, he made sure it looked worse then it was just to make Hog guilty. 

"I told'ya!! Nearly died cause of you! Dumbass!" The stump of his arm repeatedly hit the behemoth's chest to try and hurt him. If anything his hits probably felt like a fly landing on Hog's chest. "Some bodyguard you are! Lettin' me almost drown! Say sorry or I won't forgive'ya."

"Jamie...I'm sorry for doing that. Please forgive me." Roadhog decided to humor Junkrat, hopefully the spas would accept his apology.

Jamie's entire face lit up a bright red, his bright orange eyes darting to the side. He didn't expect that kind of response, let alone his own name.   
"I-it's..it's fine...you said..said...F-fuck you!!!" Junkrat's one good hand reached up to cover the dark lenses of Mako's mask. He could hide so much since the guy's face was so big. 

"Rat..? Why're you blushing? Is the water getting to your head? I didn't really think how it would affect you.." He easily pulled the hand off his mask and peered at his friends nervous face. 'God he's cute, the water washed the dirt off his face. I get to see the little freckles again..'   
Roadhog stared silently at his partner. This was like a little show.  
Junkrat's slight trembling from how nervous he was, he could even spot a few gulps going down his throat. Had he always looked this innocent when he was afraid?   
"What happened to your cockiness~? Did it wash away with the dirt? Or do you like me staring at you?" He growled teasingly.

Jamie's body tensed up in the large man's lap, this situation had quickly gotten out of hand. "F-fuck off..just get me the hell outta this bloody water! I don't need'yer shit right now!" Crawling over his partner he used his large body like ladder.

Hog wasn't going to let his crippled friend escape. Now he had a burning curiosity to find out why Junkrat was so flustered. "What's your problem? Got a hard on or something!!?" His shoulders shook from his loud laughter.

"Y-yes....I am..now quit pickin on me.." Junkrat's voice could barely be heard over the faint blowing of the wind. He didn't want Hog to hear him, but of course, the old lug did.  
Fuck.

"Need help? Can you do it with one hand?" Roadhog pushed the junker back to get a clear view of what was happening. Junkrat wasn't kidding, he was hard. It was smaller than he'd imagined. Now that he could see the needy erection currently pressing against his large stomach he noticed a few things. "You've got freckles there...you never told me you had freckles on places besides you face.." He grumbled, a bit offended he didn't find out about this sooner.

Junkrat managed to snatch his hand away with a stubborn 'tch' sound. He adored his bodyguard but this seemed to be a bit over the top. "I don't need your damn help..it'll go away eventu--!! Roadie!!"

A large hand reached down to gentle brush against Junkrat's erection. Roadhog had tuned out the complaining, now he was the one that wanted this. "Shut up, it doesn't feel bad right? So just let it happen, relax, it'll be over soon.." He grunted, hand now fully stroking the smaller junker's length. Mako was enjoying himself quite throughly. Watching such a stubborn man melt against his chest like this felt empowering.   
"You like it when I touch you? You told me no but...seems to me like you're enjoying this~"


End file.
